Ludd Whitehill
Lord Ludd Whitehill is the Lord of Highpoint and head of House Whitehill. Biography Background Ludd has known Roose Bolton, his liege lord for a long time. He has five children by his late wife, Lady Whitehill: Karl, Ebbert, Torrhen, Gwyn, and Gryff. Karl died from Greyscale, Ebbert is studying at the Citadel, Torrhen serves Roose Bolton, Gwyn stays with him at Highpoint, and Gryff is at Harrenhal. "Iron From Ice" Ludd Whitehill and the men under his command aided their Bolton overlords in carrying out the Red Wedding - massacring men from other Northern houses during the slaughter - particularly those from House Forrester, their bitter rivals. Following Roose Bolton's ascension as Warden of the North, Ludd continued to serve faithfully by aiding Roose's bastard son, Ramsay Snow, in assuring the loyalty of the Forresters. Lord Whitehill is first seen walking into the Forrester Great Hall, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester regarding Gregor's death, and Rodrik's supposed demise. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he was not the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he is not getting any justice for his men whom Gared "murdered", even bringing forth Britt Warrick to lie about Gared killing his men without any provocation. Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which does not matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Later that week, Ethan either meets Ramsay and Ludd in the Great Hall, or by the gate. Either way, they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless. Ramsay orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsay states he does not care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their Ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsay settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsay snaps his finger and pronounces it already done. The men come inside the great hall as Ramsay asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff, will lead the garrison, as he trusts him more than anyone else. Ramsay looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon, who is hiding behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward, ordering them to leave him be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsay lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he is bold (or brave/wise) before thrusting a dagger into the Lord's throat in a split second. As the Forresters reel in shock, Ramsay explains that he does not want a bold lord. He then gives Ryon to the Whitehills to make sure the Forresters do not try anything. Ludd is given Ryon as his captive in case the Forresters try to fight back against the Whitehill Garrison inside their walls, he stated that the Forresters brought this on themselves before he left the great hall."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Ludd bursts into Ironrath after receiving a raven from Elissa Forrester about letting Ryon attend the Funeral of Gregor and Ethan he will only let him attend if Rodrik kisses his ring to show him respect if he does Ryon attends the Funeral however if he does not he will be kept at Highpoint and his daughter Gwyn will attend the funeral instead, Ludd also announces that he is taking the other half of the Ironwood forrest before mockingly calling Rodrik "Rodrik the Ruined"."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Ludd does not appear in this episode however when Rodrik Forrester and Gwyn Whitehill meet on mutual land she reveals that Ludd is just waiting for a reason to attack and that Rodrik has a traitor on his council."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Ludd sends a raven to Rodrik inviting him to Highpoint to discuss a truce. At Highpoint, however Ludd will judge Rodrik on whether or not he brought the Glenmore soldiers to protect him. Rodrik, Elissa, Gwyn, and Royland/Duncan come to the table of House Whitehill and when Ludd finds out Rodrik had imprisoned his son Gryff he will bring Ryon into the room only to hold Ryon hostage, however he is convinced to make the trade of Gryff for Ryon which he agrees but they will make the trade on neutral soil he then tells Rodrik to "get the fuck out of my halls"."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" It is revealed by the traitor Royland/Duncan that Ludd planned on ambushing and killing Rodrik when they made the trade, however Gryff and the Whitehill garrison are freed by the traitor, meaning House Forrester has lost their only hostages. Ludd then commands Gryff and his men to ambush and kill Asher Forrester and his hired pit fighters when they make land on Westeros, thanks to Lord Whitehill's orders, either Asher or Rodrik are killed during this ambush."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" Ludd appears at Ironrath's front gates with the Whitehill army. If Asher survived: Ludd will try to persuade Asher to bend the knee as a bannerman to House Whitehill and to marry Gwyn to unite their houses. Asher can decide whether to insult Lord Whitehill, or to discuss House Forrester's fate with his family and advisors. A plan is then created, to assassinate Lord Whitehill. Asher can choose whether to ambush Ludd in their House, or whether to poison his drink, after tricking Lord Whitehill into believing he has won, setting the stage for the White Engagement. If poisoned, Ludd is killed at the cost of Lady Forrester's life. If ambushed, or if Asher unsuccessfully tried to make peace with the Whitehills after speaking with Gwyn, Ludd narrowly escapes the massacre in the great hall that claims the life of his son Gryff. Ludd rallies the Whitehill army and successfully seizes Ironrath in the ensuing battle. If Rodrik survived: Ludd Whitehill arrives to lay siege to Ironrath, taunting Rodrik with Asher's corpse (or with Asher's head on a pike if Rodrik antagonized Ludd), which Ludd forces Ryon to carry. Rodrik commands the defense of Ironrath and forms a plan to attack the Whitehills in their camp and kill Ludd in the hope this will destabilize the enemy. Rodrik infiltrates the Whitehill camp with Beshka and Asher's pit fighters where they spot Ludd ordering Gryff to kill Ryon if anything should happen to him. Rodrik can choose to try and kill Ludd as they planned or instead attempt to rescue Ryon from Gryff. If Rodrik pursues Ludd, he corners him in an isolated corner of the camp where after slaying several of Ludd's soldiers, Rodrik and Ludd duel, where Ludd eventually takes a fatal wound. Ludd concedes that he under-estimated Rodrik but still mocks him by saying that House Forrester will still be wiped out regardless. Rodrik then decapitates Ludd. If Rodrik chose to rescue Ryon instead, Ludd is seen marching into Ironrath where Lord Whitehill ignores him and leaves Rodrik to be killed by Whitehill soldiers."The Ice Dragon/Appearances" Personality Though Ludd appears loud, obstreperous, and boisterous, the truth shows that he is really a ruthless, sadistic, greedy, temperamental, egotistical, arrogant, and unpredictable lord who is willing to stoop to whatever low he could in order to receive power and influence. Barbaric, pitiless, and merciless, Ludd has a particularly unpleasant hatred for House Forrester, and constantly insults them at every opportunity he so desires. He feels that he deserves total control over the North, exacerbated by his loyalty to Roose Bolton and Ramsay Bolton, and his desire to become the biggest house in the North, stating that he is "the power in the North now". He is argumentative, sarcastic, and cynical, so he makes jokes and comments about whatever he sees as funny, in his case, when he sees the Forresters in despair, or merely other people's suffering in general. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery IFI Ludd Nervous.png TLL Ludd Smile.png IFI Pre-Release 7.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png TID Ludd Unhappy.png WhitehillArmy.jpg TID Ludd Poisoned.png|Ludd dies of poisoning. TID Ludd Beheaded.png|Ludd after being beheaded by Rodrik. References de:Ludd Whitehill pl:Ludd Whitehill ru:Ладд Уайтхилл Category:Bannermen of House Bolton Category:Members of House Whitehill Category:Northmen Category:Individuals of determinant fate Category:Lords of Highpoint